Double Invasion
by Carscard
Summary: HI! Carscard here! Some "peaceful" digimons turns evil and strange creatures started to appear in Digiworld. What are the digidestined going to do? Please review me and smile! ^O^


Chapter 1: The Hunting 

Hi! Carscard here! This' my first fic that I'm writing directly to a PC and improvising the storyline. I hope that you like it. This the English version of Doble Invasión. Please, if I made a grammar error or something like that, please I'd like that you tell it to me.

Furball and some of background characters are mine, all the rest don't belong to me.

DOUBLE INVASION

Chapter 1: The Hunting

A green worm with blue eyes was moving fastly on his way, followed by a blue and white dinosaour with red eyes. Behind them, their human partners were running.

-Thanks for coming with me.- The long dark haired boy with blue eyes said.

-C'mon, Ken! We're friends!- The googles guy answered.

-Wormon's very worried. I hope that V-mon could cheer him up.

-Don't worry! I'm sure that he could! After all, Genai's checking his friend. No problem with that!

-Actually there's a problem: the other Numemon was eliminated.

-Are you serious?!- He exclaimed surpriced.

-Yeah, the one with a turban.- He added.

-Poor Wormon! ¡He was his friend, too! Do you know what happened to them?

-No, I don't. The survivor Numemon hasn't wanted to talk very much about it or, at least, I've heard that. We can ask it to Mr. Genai.

-Good idea!

They approached to Wormon (the worm) and V-mon (the blue dinosaur). A long brown haired young man, who was wearing jedi style clothes (many people think that), was talking with them.

-Davis! Ken!- The dinosaur greeted.

-Sorry for being late, Veemon!- Davis asked for an apologize from his digimon partner.

-How's he?- Wormon's partner asked concerned.

-Much better, physically. His wounds are healing fastly but his mind...- Genai answered seriously.

-I see.

-We just know what he said when we found him. He hasn't said a word after that.

-I-i already went with him and he l-looks angry with m-me.- The insect cried.

-He has being in that mood since a few hours ago. We're keeping an eye on him and we hope that he'll want to answer our questions. I trust that this bad attitude passes away very soon. The best thing that you can do is coming back later.

-Right.- The blue eyed boy said blankly.

They got away from that place and Ken couldn't help but feeling sad for an unhappy wormon, who was walking beside him seeing to the ground and crying.

-Don't cry. Every thing's going to be fine.- The good Veemon tried to cheer him up. After all, he was his best friend.

-I hope that you're right...- Then Wormon said.

At the next day, a brown haired girl with red eyes was watching news in TV, meanwhile a young man with a plentyfull and messy hair was searching for something in the house.

-Kari, Have you seen my calculator today?- He asked.

-No, I haven't. Did you already tried it in the bathroom?

-Good idea!- He ran and came back few minutes later. -I don't find it! Uh?!

-What's up, Tai?

Kari noticed that his brother was looking to the TV and she paid more atention.

-That was horrible! It attacked us! That Gekomon looked so innocent and it hurted my little son badly!- A woman, being interviewed, said in TV. She looked very altered.

-With this one, there are already two reported cases about attacking digimons without evident reason.- A reporter took the word. -I'm beside Genai in person. Could you tell to us something more?

-There isn't very much to say. This conduct isn't normal and, unfortunately, it has been spreading for Digiworld. We've been analizing and it doesn't seem like somebody else'd controlling them, as happened before. The problem seems being of other kind of origin. We're continuing investigating.

-You listened it! He promised to us that, when they find answers for our questions, they tell them to us. We're keeping in contact...

Kari turned off the TV using a control and looked his brother again.

-That was odd! What's happening?

-I don't know. We'll find it out later. Agumon and Gatomon are waiting for us outside.- He answered running and impacting against a bookshelf. A calculator fell on his head.

-I see that you already found it. Let's go!

Tai wanted to answer but he prefered for no saying a thing. He put the calculator in his backbag and followed to his sister.

In the school, they talked with their partners and made a decision: meeting at the same park where they used to go in this kind of situations.

-What do you think about it?- The old leader asked.

-It doesn't seem alright!- Yolei exclaimed moving her glasses.

-I heard something more.- Joe commented.

-What did you hear?

-Lately, strange creatures started to appear in Digiworld. And they don't look like digimons...

-WHAT?!!!!!!!!- Everybody was surpriced.

-I heard that in the news a couple of hours ago.

-This' getting wrong!- Sora said with a worried face.

-I think that we're going to go to Genai's place!- The actual leader proposed with determination in his eyes and words.

Nobody said a thing against that and going to Digiworld didn't take to them a lot of time. When they arrive to Genai's place.

-I'm really happy for seeing you here!- The good mister said. -I'd want to communicate with you for talking about this situation.

-Very good! We're here again! Now, talk!- Davis nearly barked, not really wanting to. Fortunately, Genai understood that.

-Little while after the "peaceful" digimons' attacks, some unknown beings appeared. Some ones, attacking. Others, exploring. Talking about attack style, it's completely strange to us. I want to ask to you something: Try to capture one of them for studying it.

-That sounds interesting!- Izzy looked interested like always he did. -Could you give us an idea of how they look like?

-They seem like normal creatures but in an armor or something like that.

-An armor?!- He repeated blinking twice.

-That's right. It seems that they're... mechanized...

The digidestined looked each other before going out to the asked hunting. Some time later...

-That's odd!- Patamon added to the big list of amazed exclamations that they had been saying since a half hour ago.

-What's that, Mimi?- Palmon asked to her partner as she was pointing a weird lizard-scorpion in a green armor. It was walking by a nearby tree.

-I don't know. That things is so weird!

Tentomon and Gomamon wanted to aproach to it for seeing better but it attacked them using a green beam of its tail. The digimons flew and rolled.

-What's wrong with that thing?!- An angry seal like digimon yelled.

-I think that it's defending itself.- The laptop guy thought aloud. -Wait a moment and keep quiet.

They did that and noticed that it didn't move but its eyes.

-What's going on, Izzy?- His digimon partner asked.

-It's like I thought. That creature's just exploring. It attacks only for defending itself and it's recollecting data. Mister Genai talked about this, do you remember?

-Fine! That means that we should get it right now!- Davis exclaimed exciting, like always.

He approached running to the creature but it started to run away using a great hight speed. He and V-mon started to follow it but they didn't reach it. Sometimes they jumped but it got a great dextery. A little while after, they dropped themselves to the ground tired with their backs together.

-This... is harder than... I thought... before!- Googles guy panted.

-Don't worry! Leave it to me!- Yolei exclaimed as she stood up before going in front the creature. -Kitty, kitty!- She repeated this severaly times before the lizard-scorpion ran away afraid. Everyone made an anime fall.

-Yolei, I don't think that your way works!- Davis yelled.

-At least it's better than yours!

-You know that it isn't true!

-Stop arguing! Now it's my turn!- Joe interrupted. He sat down on the ground before that being as Gomamon approached a trash can that who knows where he took it. He started to hit that object with a stick that he found somewhere and prayed like he did and helped him for making weak phantom digimons.

Seeing that, the creature just blinked and blasted the improvised drum, shattering it and shutting up the oldest of digidestined. Of course he jumped afraid and ran away. His partners sweatdropped.

-It seems like that didn't work too, Superior Joe!- The pink haired girl mockered in a sweet way.

-Don't botter Joe!- The digimon with a cherokee style haircut complained.

-C'mon, Gomamon! I can do it better, can't I Palmon?!- She turned to her partner and winked an eye.

-If you say so...!

-Palmon, you should be agree with me!!- She screamed too loudly.

-Sorry, Mimi!- She answered covering where ears should be.

Mimi stood up infront the reptile-arachnid and showed up a white container of pink top. She opened it and showed its content. It seemen to be analyzing that but suddenly ran away again, scarier than before.

-Hey! Why did you do that?! It should like to you!- Mimi shouted angryly.

-What did you show to it, Mimi?!- Her digimon partner asked.

-This!!- She showed the content and they saw some of the strange food that Mimi used to eat and nobody else liked.

Everybody ran with horror in their faces and vomited in the nearest bush.

-Hey! That hurts!- She made a fake sad face.

-Poor creature! I really pitty it!- Tai exclaimed at Matt.

-Yeah!- He answered nodding.

-I heard that! Do you believe you can do something better?!- She shouted at their faces.

-Uh?!

-DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!

The poor ones covered their ears before their friend suddenly started her swearing. They didn't have any other choice than think in something. Agumon and Gabumon started to attack the creature using their powers and chasing it when it tried to run away. Since a tree's top, the old keepers of Courage and Friendship jumped and caught the green being using a net. However it escaped using an energy beam against its prission's ropes.

Suddenly, a white cat with blue eyes, who was wearing a blue belt on his neck, appeared and threw himself against the creature destroying it after a fast "catfight". Being the winner, the cat sat down and started to lick his right pawn.

-What was that?!- David exclaimed amazed. All of the rest were with the same expresion. Only Gatomon aproached to him.

-Hi, uh... Furball?!- She greeted reading a very small writting of his belt. The cat gave a meow.

When everybody walked to him, Furball growled and ran away, leaving them surpriced and blinking.

-I think I've already said... What was that?!- The actual leader repeated again.

To be continue.

That's all for now. I know that you probably didn't notice that I'm crossoving Digimon with something in a way that you don't need know about it too. I was going to name Furball as Hairball but it sounds ugly.

I think that next chapter will be named:

Yakasa

Maybe some fans of that mmm, could it be called serie? Whatever! The point is that the next chapter'll make obvious the crossover.

If you want to mail me, my mail is carscard@yahoo.com.mx

Smile!^O^


End file.
